Fairy tail pokemon adventures
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: When Lucy, Natsu and Wendy have to go to Almia to take down a group of villains, a major blast from the blast hits Lucy from behind and she can do nothing... Memories will resurface and why do people keep calling Lucy ' fire hazard? [P.s the oc's are from the pokemon universe soo]


**My new / first crossover fic. I hope you like it rate and review ; fave and follow.**

The guild was chaos.

The reason was the master was at a meeting with one of his acquaintances. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, gajeel and pretty much every male in the guild. The girls where sat gossiping and cana was drinking double her weight in beer, occasionally saying things to make the girls faces flush bright red- probably kinky things knowing the alcoholic.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" A roar from the guilds master,makarov as he barged through the doors of the guild, the thunder leagion trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness you may strike me for it" Erza apologised bowing on one knee.

"Erm I'd rather not Erza and Lucy, child come with me I need to talk to you about something" nodding, the blonde followed the small man to his office as the rest of the guild looked confused (apart from from Cana who was passed out after drinking to much)

Walking into masters office, Lucy sat down on the furthest chair away from his desk.

"Why so tense Lucy? Come closer" he smiled at her. Edging forward she asked why he wanted to speak to her.

"Well I have a mission for you, if you choose to except it, is too go to a different country all together and help bring down a group of villains known as the team dim sun." She cut him off before he could explain anymore.

"So why do you want me? I'm not the strongest to be in charge of the group in this mission, I mean Erza would be a better choice"

"No she wouldn't, I chose you because everyone uses something called pokey-man and it is very similar to holder magic that's why you are in charge." He spoke to Lucy.

" ok, I'll do it...who am I going with?" She asked him her chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Natsu..."

"Of course"

"And Wendy, I thought it would be good experience for her and I didn't want you to be stuck with Natsu alone as we don't know how long you will be there..."

"WHAT! Whatever fine," Lucy shrugged and walked out.

"Hey Natsu, Wendy c'mon we're going on a mission. Pack as we don't know how long we are going for" the blonde shouted to the two dragon slayers.

"What do you mean Lucy?" The young blunette asked the older girl.

"Well master gave you,Natsu and I a mission but he doesn't know how long we will be there for" Lucy smiled sweetly as she explained the mission in simple detail.

"Okay! Carla did you hear that!" Wendy exclaimed, excited.

"Oh I'm sorry child, and to you too Natsu but you can't take happy or Carla as they would blow your cover and possibly endanger you" the guild master told the two dragon slayers.

"What I can't go without happy. He's part of our team!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Lucy for keeping this vital information from him. She looked away not being able to stand his angry gaze.

"Natsu is right. Wendy can't be without me!" Carla stated angrily.

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be" Makarov apologised hating himself for hurting his children so much.

"Carla, I'm sorry I didn't know and I will look after Wendy until my last breath" Lucy looks at the white cat, speaking nothing but the truth.

"Ok, she can go... But you have got to be careful Wendy" the cat flew up to her best friend and hugged her after hesitantly letting her go. Both were hugging and crying

"I will promise you won't forget me" Wendy sobbed.

"I won't child, i love you" the cat replied. Meanwhile, Natsu and happy where having a hug and saying goodbye. Then the little blue cat flew over to Lucy and hugged her as well.

"I know it's not your fault but when you return you better give me a lot of fish,okay?" Lucy smiled and nodded

"Of course cat" she then pulled him over and whispered in his ear "I'll make sure Natsu doesn't do anything to stupid" then the trio walked out of the guild and went to the harbour. They had to get a boat and then they would have assistance when they got to the region and that's all they knew so far.

"Blaaaaaaaaa" Natsu groaned. It had been a long journey so far and Natsu had been ignoring Lucy every time she tried to speak to him that she ran out of the cabin.

"Wendy can you please cast troia on me" he pleaded for the seventy-second time. The little girl shook her head and refused to do it, again.

"No"

"Why not?"

" why not? You upset Lucy that's why" Wendy hissed at him. "You don't even care" her eyes tearing up. She never liked her friends when they are in argument , she then turned into the window and refused to look at the fire dragon slayer.

Meanwhile...

Lucy was stood on the top deck , looking over the clear blue water. Every so often she saw something, a pink fish , a orange fish that obviously couldn't swim very well and was splashing around and once she saw a giant whale that was bigger than the entire boat. [a/n if you can guess the three pokemon I'll give you a shout out they from any region]

The beautiful memories from when she was here as a child clouded her mind, making her smile slightly. At the age of ten she moved in with her grandmother, to the region of Almia, which conveniently was where the mission was set. She met great friends both pokemon and people and by the age of thirteen she had a team and a job a pokemon ranger...

"Lucy...lucy...LUCY!" A tanned hand waved in front of her face cutting her off from her daydream.

"What!?" She hissed turning to Natsu.

"I... I wanted to... To.." He stuttered.

"Spit it out" Lucy snapped impatiently.

"I wanted to apologise. I was a dick to you as I was sad that I couldn't bring happy and took it out on you." He looked off into the distance, as if he could see his friend off in the distance before carrying on.

"I know it was wrong to ignore you and stuff..."

" I know Wendy sent you to apologise, you really didn't have to do that...plus great job keeping your food down."

"Temporary motion sickness patches ..."

"Right.." Then Natsu took Lucy by her shoulders, making her wince as he looked into her eyes.

"Are we ok? I mean are we cool now? Please Lucy, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything... I was just..."

"Hurt, you thought I kept information from you when I promise I didn't know anything about you not being able to take happy, or Carla Wendy." Lucy said taking Natsu's hands off her shoulder. She then beckoned the little girl and said to the fire dragon slayer.

"Sure we're cool...but isn't that Grays thing?" She smirked, Natsu then fell on the floor, groaning the motion sickness patches obviously worn off. Both girls were laughing as they helped him up and made their way back to their cabin.


End file.
